desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslivros:Manual de Medicina Caseira
Categoria:Deslivros sobre Medicina categoria:Deslivros categoria:!Deslivros Introdução Não possui convênio? A Fila do SUS tá contornando o quarteirão 4 vezes e seu atendimento foi marcado para daqui a 3 anos? Não consegue pagar um médico nem se a sua vida depender disso? Se você está nessa situação, seus problemas acabaram! Com este M.M.C. Manual de Medicina Caseira você estará capacitado a realizar diagnósticos e tratamentos para as enfermidades mais comuns que podem assolar você e sua família e economizará um dinheirão com o convenio que não irá gastar, o qual poderá ser usado para investimentos a longo prazo na sua vida, como cachaça e torresmo! Diagnóstico e Tratamento Aviso: Siga as instruções detalhadamente ou um enfermeiro chamado Asdrúbal irá te perseguir e te encoxar. Atenção: A Desciclopédia não é um consultório médico. Procure um médico caso esteja doente. Como Curar Dor de Garganta Misture 20 ml de água sanitária com 20ml de soda caústica em um recipiente ou vasilhame, bata (é vital que a mistura seja batida, e não mexida!) a mistura em uma batedeira de drinks e beba. Se você sentir uma queimação durante o trajeto da sua boca até o estômago é sinal que o remédio está funcionando eliminando as impurezas, bacterias e organismos vivos do seu corpo, dessa maneira você não sentirá mais dores de garganta, nem o seu aparelho digestivo. Como curar hemorróidas Metodo Dr. Val Lave e seque bem o anus. Após isso pegue úm pouco de ouro em pó e espalhe em uma folha no chão. Com todo cuidado , sente no pó de ouro por uns quinze minutos. Se curar ótimo. Se não ,ao menos o seu cú vai ficar Joinha, joinha. Metodo Cítrico Antes de mais nada lave bem o local das feridas com álcool(liquido, não gel) ou suco de limão para desinfetar, depois seque com uma folha de urtiga (essa folha causará um efeito estranho, meio colateral, que fará você ficar pulando por mais ou menos 30 minutos). Se começar a coçar é sinal de que está dando certo, para diminuir a coceira descasque um abacaxi e esfregue as cascas deste no local. Metodo Asses of Fire Criado pelos renomados proctologistas canadenses Terrance and Philip, o metodo Asses of Fire busca solucionar as hemorroidas através do metodo de cauterização. Este metodo é reconhecidamente o mais barato de todos os metodos disponíveis para o tratamento de hemorroidas e é bastante recomendado para pessoas com flatulencia. Para realizar o tratamento com o metodo Asses of Fire, o paciente deve deitar-se em uma cama ou superficie plana e confortavel em posição de frango assado. Ao se ajeitar apropriadamente, o paciente deve acender um fosforo ou isqueiro a frente de seu orifício anal e então peidar. Aviso: Não é recomendado que outras pessoas estejam em um raio de 15 centimetros a frente de seu anûs. Como curar dores de cabeça Metodo Pipoca Dores de Cabeça são uma mazela comum ao cidadão, mas livrar-se delas ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensam, é muito fácil. Para tal tratamento, coloque sua cabeça dentro de um forno de micro-ondas em potência máxima por 30 minutos. Não esqueça de cobri-la com papel alumínio pra que não resseque ou danifique o seu cabelo. Depois disso se a sua cabeça ainda não tiver explodido, no mínimo o seu cérebro irá derreter ou queimar e você vegetará pelo resto da sua vida, e sendo assim as dores de cabeça nunca mais te incomodarão. Metodo Headbanger Encontre uma parede de concreto. Bata sua cabeça com força na parede. Repita a operação até ter uma convussão e ficar inconsciente, e consequentemente sem perceber a dor de cabeça Como Desentupir Seu Nariz Desentupir o nariz é um processo cirurgico complicado que pode gerar diversas complicações caso seja realizado de maneira inapropriada. Para evitar tal infelicidade, vários métodos foram desenvolvidos para que o paciente possa escolher o metodo que melhor se adapte a sua pobreza e estupidez condição fisiológica. Metodo de Kimberly e Johnsson Se você estiver sofrendo um caso de corrimento extremo, o Metodo de Kimberly e Johnsson é provavelmente o metodo apropriado a ser executado. Para realiza-lo, insira um O.B super-absorvente por um período de 22 horas. No dia seguinte, seu nariz estará sequinho. Aviso: Não ultrapasse o período de 22 horas, pois o O.B pode absorver seu sangue, suas mucosas e seu cérebro. Metodo de Nascimento O renomado fisiologista e proctologista Capitão Nascimento, em meados da decada de 90 desenvolveu um metodo de desentupimento de nariz para casos extremos, aonde o Metodo de Kimberly e Johnsson provava ser "apenas uma grande viadagem". Tal metodo, devido a intensidade do mesmo, não deve ser usado em casos leves, devendo ser utilizado apenas quando a risco de vida ao paciente ou quando o paciente é um ogro de mais de 2 metros de altura ou morbidamente obeso (como a Sua Mãe). Para realizar o tratamento, pegue um cabo de vassoura e envolva-o com um pano enrolado (assemelhando-se a um cotonete), banhe em gasolina e ponha fogo. Se o fogo se espalhar, insira no nariz rapidamente. Caso você tenha sorte, o fogo irá destruir todos os excrementos, catarros e pitucas contidos dentro de seu sistema respiratório, mas se não for muito sortudo, você inalará uma grande quantidade de CO2, irá se engasgar, vomitar gás carbônico e deixará seu nariz um pouco sujo. Como curar calvície Calvície é incômoda e irritante e pode impedir que você consiga algum dia se reproduzir ou mesmo causar graves problemas matrimoniais. Metodo de Simpson Compre um engradado de cerveja. Beba o engradado de cerveja. Compre outro engradado de cerveja. Beba o engradado de cerveja. Compre um terceiro engradado de cerveja. Beba o engradado de cerveja. Com certeza não sera o bastante, então compre outro engradado e beba. Neste exato momento você deve estar se sentindo lento, tonto e confuso e, mais importante do que tudo: anestesiado. Cabe agora a você encontrar um texugo ou um quati selvagem e barbeá-lo. Após barbear o animal, cole um a um os pelos do mesmo em sua cabeça utilizando super bonder (não utilize cascolar ou cola pritt, você ficará careca assim que ficar sobrio caso faça isso). Alternativamente você pode utilizar seus pelos pubianos, no entanto o resultado não é o ideal. Como curar frieiras Metodo de Sade Pingue com um conta gotas de 10 a 20 litros de ácido sulfúrico no local afetado. Faça isso durante um mês de 4 em 4 horas. Durante o período de tratamento não deve-se tomar banho, pois há sérios riscos de reação alérgica à água. Metodo Feira da Fruta Bata num liquidificador os seguintes ingredientes: *1 abacaxi *1 laranja *1 maçã argentina *1 limão *1 jaca *1 pera jamaicana *1 acerola *1 melância *1 uva itália *1 melão *1 abacate *1 castanha do pará Aplique uma gota a cada 30 segundos no local afetado. Se não surgir resultados, tome o suco, pois você vai ter uma diarréia inesquecível que fará você esquecer as frieiras. Metodo Junino Se estiver próximo a época de "festas juninas", passe metanol entre os dedos e vá caminhar na brasa ou pular fogueira ( se for utilizar a segunda opção caia em cima da fogueira para melhores resultados ). Seus dedos cairão e nunca mais você terá problemas com frieiras. Como curar flatulencia Metodo caliente Este metodo de simples e fácil aplicação consiste na constatação de que a pimenta jalapeña é um desodorizador natural. Para utilizar tal metodo, basta ralar uma pimenta jalapenã de porte médio e mistura-la a 2 colheres de chá de azeite de oliva extra-virgem, formando uma pasta vermelha com consistencia de pomada. Tal pasta deve ser congelada no seu freezer em forma de capsulas e inseridas diariamente em seu anus como supositórios. Aviso: A adoção desse metodo pode resultar na fabricação caseira de Spray de Pimenta, o que é considerado como porte de arma branca ilegal. Metodo dedicado Método extremamente simples e barato: a)introduza o dedo médio (na falta deste, pode ser o anular mesmo) no chamado clinicamente de "orifício anal"; b)relaxe e não tenha receio. Pronto. Está curado pelo tempo em que ele lá permanecer. Obs.:e ainda ganha a oportunidade de saber se está com problemas na próstata! Método leve Enfie uma bexiga no ânus e deixe lá. quando for peidar, todo o gás sairá para dentro da bexiga e ainda poderá brincar com a mesma, tomando o devido cuidado para não estoura-la Como Curar Dor nas Costas Metodo Free Willy Peça a sua tia gorda com aproximadamente 127 kg, caminhar lentamente pelas suas costas, durante um período de 12 a 36 horas. Após o tratamento, você não conseguirá se levantar. Em compensação não sentirá mais dor nas costas, ou melhor, não sentirá seu corpo do pescoço para baixo pelo resto da sua vida. Metodo do Palhaço Gozo Pendure-se de ponta-cabeça pelos pés em uma barra presa em duas paredes. Após tal procedimento, obtenha um taco de bilhar e comece a se autoflagelar, em direção próxima ao ponto de dor. Se tiver um amiguinho ou parente por perto, peça para ele te ajudar com as porradas. Se após isso a dor não passar ou se a dor inicial for imensa e nas costas inteiras, pendure-se e solte-se de cabeça no chão, deite numa cama de pregos e relaxe. Após isso, procure um bom massagista ou um tratamento de acupuntura. Como Curar Lombriga Mantenha-se de ponta cabeça por 3 horas seguidas e peça para um adulto dar socos no seu estômago, não se esquecendo que antes disso você deverá ficar em jejum por uma semana, se alimentando apenas caracú com paçoca e leite condensado. Observação: Caso você tenha problemas com bebidas alcoólicas, substitua o caracú por leite de texugos frenéticos do Sul do Afeganistão ou por óleo do pâncreas das enguias carecas do Nordeste de Budapeste. Caso isso não dê certo, contrate os serviços da Higitec e peça para eles utilizarem a poderosa sonda de sucção para desentupimento de esgoto com muito carinho e ternura que é para não machucar o seu orifício anal. Como Curar Ejaculação Precoce Método desintrodutório Não realize mais atividades sexuais seja com sua vizinha (o), com seu cachorro ou com o jogador de rugbi que frequentemente vem visitá-lo. Com o passar do tempo, você observará que o seu órgão genital perderá a capacidade de funcionar corretamente. Consequentemente estará inapto para exercer as atividades que poderiam causar o, assim chamado, pelo seu descobridor, Dr. Little Penis, "precoce ejaculation". Método "Cut-off" Originário do continente africano, trata-se do método mais utilizado pelas tribos canibais que lá habitam. Para utilizá-lo você deve comprar uma passagem para a África Central (não precisa ser de primeira classe; pode ser a executiva, com custos mais acessíveis) e, lá chegando procurar por guias, os chamados de "capadócios". Estes o encaminharão direto ao local da intervenção cirúrgica. Pronto: seu problema foi resolvido. Obs.: tudo que é bom para alguma doença tem seu efeito colateral, no caso sua voz ficará mais aguda e suas mamas poderão aumentar de tamanho.